


A Sudden Downpour

by fluffy_catnjp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_catnjp/pseuds/fluffy_catnjp
Summary: Ghostbur is forced to take shelter in his father's old house in Lmanberg due to a sudden downpour.But then another ghost arrives, one with predatory intentions.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 20
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

His movements are quick and erratic, diving from eave to eave of the houses around him. Ghostbur’s hands raise above his head as he stumbles towards Phil’s house, the strong patter of rain splattering down from the darkening sky.

His foot kicks at the door in a spurr of panic and it swings open with a loud crack, Ghostbur dives into the building before he can get exposed to anymore raindrops. For a moment he lays there, shuddering and rubbing his arms, before he can stand back up and peer outside.

The sky was now fully dark, rain pounding against the roof above him with a shattering force. Ghostbur hadn’t expected the gathering clouds in the sky, nor the storm of water now falling down.

He takes a moment to relax before peeping around the house, it is silent, cold. A reminder that Phil no longer occupied the building and is now out there in the wilderness, probably reunited with Technoblade.

Ghostbur was planning to visit them today, but the rain was going to put things behind schedule. The most he could do now was make the best of his situation. He rummages through his dad’s chests to find something to pass the time, they were void of anything interesting, most likely taken by Phil or some other looter.

His face beams as his eyes land on a book and quill, tucked messily with the other items in the chest. He tugs it out and begins to scan the pages but all that was written down was locations.

A sudden thump from the door snaps his gaze upward, he tries to identify the figure outside before deciding to just be nice and let them in. He shuffles across the room and carefully opens the door, hurriedly getting shoved out of the way by whoever it was.

“Hello-?”

“Why didn’t you answer the door sooner? I could’ve died!” The figure turns around to face him, only to recoil in shock.

Ghostbur hovers awkwardly, taking in the features of the ghost in front of him. The first thing that stands out are the twin horns that coil around two ram ears like rings, followed by the slight fluorescent glow surrounding the man. He wears a simple white t and black pants, void of any stains or marks.

“Wilbur?”

He quickly snaps out of his mind as he recognises the voice, “S-schlatt? Hello!”

A faint shiver runs down his spine but he ignores it, happy to see the ram hybrid again. Ghostbur can remember a few things about the man, he remembers having a few pleasant conversations with him before the fuzziness begins in his memories. Besides that all he could gather from the man was that he was ambitious, which was a quality Ghostbur adored.

“Wilbur what the hell are you also doing… alive?” Schlatt eyes him up and down with confusion before his face settles into an eerily calm.

“Call me Ghostbur! I don’t really know why I am alive, I just woke up like this.”

Schlatt raises an eyebrow and leans against a chest, “and why aren’t you mad at me?”

Ghostbur struggles to understand the question, there was no reason to be mad at Schlatt, was there? All he could remember was the conversations he had, after that it all slips away into the dark abyss of his mind. Along with most of his other memories.

“Did something happen between us? If so I’m sorry but I don’t remember…” He trails off, looking down at the ground for a moment before smiling and shoving his hand into his pocket, “I have some blue if you want! It’ll cheer you up!”

Schlatt doesn’t say anything, he only huffs and takes the blue dye from Ghostbur’s hands, which fills him with a bubbly happiness.

“What do you remember then?” Schlatt idly floats past him to start peeping around the house, repeating what Ghostbur had also done previously.

“I remember a few things, the elections, the conversations we had. But afterwards it's just blank. They must be bad memories if I don’t remember them.” Ghostbur awkwardly floats with Schlatt, peering over his shoulder to try and see what he was doing, when Schlatt suddenly whips around and shoves him back.

“So you forgot… everything? You have no bad memories of me at all?”

“N-no, sorry-” He begins to apologise before Schlatt interrupts him again.

“Hmph, alright then.” Schlatt turns away and shifts throughout the chests and barrels, leaving Ghostbur in a tense silence. For a few minutes the only sound is the pitter patter of rain rolling down the roof and the absentminded humming coming from the ram hybrid.

The next time Schlatt stands up he walks over to Ghostbur, hand poking him in the chest while tugging at the sleeve of his sweater, “you know, I hadn’t seen you out of that awful trench coat in a while, you look pretty good in a sweater.”

Ghostbur feels his face flush at the compliment, he quickly brushes it off as him being polite and stammers, “u-uh thank you? I don’t really remember wearing a trenchcoat that much though…”

Schlatt doesn’t remove his hand, he instead tightens his grip on his sleeve while glancing up to observe his face. An unsettling feeling bubbles in his stomach but Ghostbur doesn’t want to pull away, it might end up upsetting the ghost.

A hand reaches up to curl in his hair, the feeling of fingers patting him causes a yelp to escape his lips, Schlatt grins from the response.

“Your hair is pretty fluffy too, it was hard to see underneath that beanie of yours.”

“Uh- what are you doing?”

“Hm? Oh you don’t remember do you…” Schlatt suddenly looks sad, lips curling down while his grip loosens. Ghostbur feels an immediate pang of guilt, did he say something wrong? What did he forget?

“R-remember what?”

“We used to date, but if you don’t remember it that must mean you hated our relationship.” His face lights up with a heavy blush, confusion sweeping in like a tsunami.

“We what?! I don’t remember that at all- but I- I probably didn’t hate it- let me think!” Ghostbur stutters and tries to recall any sort of memory of them being in a relationship. He gets distracted as Schlatt withdraws and turns away, shoulders faintly trembling as he walks towards the other side of the room. Ghostbur sticks out a hand to grab his arm on instinct, not wanting the other to be upset.

“Sorry, I don’t remember anything, but maybe you could try to jog my memory?”

Schlatt’s grin returns as he turns back to face Ghostbur, “I know a way we could do that.”

“R-really?” His nerves flooded with relief, seeing that the other ghost was cheering up. He would have to offer him some blue later, though a part of him is curious.

“How?” Schlatt answers him by getting closer, hand gliding down his yellow sweater before tucking under the fabric. Ghostbur flinches at the touch, feeling his cold hand rub at his side.

“Have sex with me.”

The statement is simple, but Ghostbur can’t seem to properly register it. It was so sudden and upfront that he was stunned still as Schlatt began to push another hand under his sweater, beginning to caress his skin.

“W-wh- there’s probably another way to remem-”

“Are you saying you don’t want to? That you would put your comfort above my happiness?” That same sad tone is back, causing his heart to stop its violent thumping.

He can’t bring himself to stop it, the thought of upsetting his supposed boyfriend would be a bad thing to do. And if Ghostbur got bad memories then he would forget this and Schlatt. The idea of forgetting Schlatt a second time prevents him from struggling as the hands wrap around him back and pull him closer.

He feels lips press against his, soft but bold as his body is pushed against a wall. His knees shake as his heart starts pounding in his chest, Ghostbur was sure that Schlatt could feel it as his hand rubs the center of his chest.

Everything was moving too fast so Ghostbur tried to focus solely on the kiss. Schlatt’s lips mash against his with a fervent desire, his motions are hearty, not giving Ghostbur a chance to think as a hand travels down to rub his ass.

A surprised yelp escapes his lips once again, and Schlatt uses it as a chance to deepen the kiss. At that point Ghostbur has his hands wrapped around the hybrid’s shoulders to stop himself from collapsing, a faint moan fading into the kiss.

After a few more moments Schlatt pulls away, face a deep red as his lips glisten with traces of saliva. Ghostbur takes a moment to squint his eyes and try to recall any sort of reminiscence, but nothing comes to mind.

“A-are you sure this is going to work?” He pants out and places his hand against the wall as Schlatt straightens himself up, seemingly towering over the flustered ghost as his body shudders.

“It will, trust me.” The next time Schlatt leans in, he’s grabbing Ghostbur by the shoulder and turning him around, a strong hand pressing his body against the wall. He lets another shiver roll up his spine as a hot breath brushes his ear, before gliding down to his neck.

“Be a good boy and stay still.” Schlatt murmurs before starting to suck on his outstretched neck, causing Ghostbur to flinch and moan. He tries his best to stay motionless for Schlatt as a hand tucks under his pants and gives his thigh a light squeeze. His skin feels like it was lit on fire, a nauseating anticipation causing butterflies in his stomach.

“S-schlatt I-” He stifled a moan as teeth lightly grazed his shoulder, pressing down just enough to cause a jolt of pain to flash through his body. Ghostbur squeezes his eyes shut as the hand in his pants begins to pull the fabric down, letting it slide to his ankles and catch on his shoes.

“Don’t hold back those moans, you never used to do that before,” Schlatt suggests and presses his body against his, squishing him against the wall as the evident boner presses against his lightly clothed ass.

Anxiety prickles in that same pit in his stomach, but he just tries to go limp as he’s turned around, hands clamping on his shoulders and shoving him onto his knees.

Ghostbur looks up at Schlatt with slight hesitance, but a hand grabs his chin and tilts his face towards the older man’s pants as he begins to unzip. It takes a moment to understand what was happening as a thumb presses against his lower lip to try and get him to open his mouth, despite his better judgement Ghostbur parts his lips and takes the entire dick.

Schlatt’s previous slow and steady pace is suddenly skyrocketed as he grabs Ghostbur by the hair and shoves him down as far as he can go. He chokes and splutters as his head is pulled back, hands going up to grab his aching throat. A chuckle above him makes him peer up, the hybrid was staring down with a terrifying hunger, lips curled up into a wicked smirk.

He feels the pressure on his head and Schlatt’s dick is shoved back down his throat, one of Ghostbur’s hands fly to his leg to push against but the other ghost was stronger. Tears prick in the corners of his eyes as he squints and tries to stop himself from choking.

Then he is pushed back against the wall, his legs limply fall down and his hands grasp at his neck as he doubles over, drool dripping from his swollen lips. Despite all of this he can’t remember anything, and to top it off he’s already forgotten some things that occurred earlier. This interaction had started out as unpleasant for him, but with the negative emotions rapidly fading along with the memories he’s left confused about if he’s actually enjoying this.

Schlatt seems to sense his uncertainty, because soft and soothing fingers guide his expression towards the hybrid, who was smiling warmly. It filled his heart with a warm feeling, maybe he was going to be able to remember… what was he trying to remember? He was trying to remember his memories with Schlatt- he scrapes that from the back of his mind, the words fuzzy.

His body is pulled up and guided somewhere else in the house, Ghostbur just mindlessly follows the lead as his body is thrown onto a soft mattress, immediately being pinned down by strong hands.

“S-schlatt! I don’t think-”

“Shh, let me take care of things from here on out, I want you to listen to me from now on.” Two fingers are shoved into his mouth, pressing down on Ghostbur’s tongue before pulling out and going to relubricate his dick. “Listen to your boyfriend, okay?”

“Boyfriend…? That hasn't been confirmed yet, has it?” Ghostbur’s mind is getting fuzzier as he feels something press up against him between his legs. The strong hands roam down his body before hastily clamping down on his hips, keeping him still as Schlatt begins to push himself inside.

One hand flies to Schlatt’s chest on instinct, pushing against the man as he sinks further inside. His other hand curls into the sheets underneath, trying to stabilize himself as a sharp pain spreads throughout his lower half.

“S-schlatt! I-it hurts!” His pleas fall on deaf ears as the thrusts become harder and more unstable, the tears now trailing down his cheeks. Ghostbur gives up on trying to resist, falling back against the bed and trying to focus on his memories, desperate for anything so Schlatt would stop. But yet again he remembers nothing.

The groans above him become more erratic as the grip on his hips tighten, eventually moans start to slip out from his own mouth, the throbbing pain slowly dissolving into pleasure. His back arches and his head presses far enough into the mattress to press against the springs, it creaks under the rough movements of the two.

It feels so good. All previous negativity from Ghostbur swiftly fades away, leaving behind a pleasant feeling coiling in his stomach like smoke. His body feels alit, Schlatt’s touch like fire as he sinks his nails deeper for a better grip.

“Schlatt-” His voice cracks as a whine slips out, causing the hybrid to go faster and lean in, between his erratic breathing he manages to talk to the whimpering ghost.

“You’re with me, you got it? You listen to what I say, do what I tell you.” His voice is hoarse, causing a shiver to run down Ghostbur’s spine. He jerks his head to the side as lips clamp down on his neck, beginning to suck and bite harder. Ghostbur eagerly nods and whines louder, a blush burning his skin like never before.

Schlatt feels himself get closer to release and bites down roughly, causing Ghostbur to cry out and squeeze his eyes shut. Ghostbur can also feel a creeping sensation in his gut, becoming overwhelming until his mind completely blanks and his body bucks under the pleasure. A few more moments later and the thrusting stops, Ghostbur can’t focus on his body or what was going on around him, but he assumes that Schlatt finished as he is pulling himself out and leaning away from the shivering ghost.

“I didn’t hear a response, Ghostbur.”

“Y-yes, Schlatt…”


	2. Chapter 2

Ghostbur wakes up to the feeling of cold fingers brushing against his lips, soft and gentle as they caress his face. His eyes flicker open to see Schlatt peering down at him, smile on his face as he gives him a head pat before leaning back. 

“S-schlatt? What’re you doing here?”

“Aw did you forget about last night?” Schlatt’s tone causes shivers to fly up his spine, quickly accompanied by a dark flush as the memories creep back into his mind. Ghostbur quickly sits up and shuffles on the bed, back resting against the wall behind him.

“I remember-”

Schlatt leans in closer and trails a hand down his face, thumb brushing his cheek as his fingers coil around his chin and force him to look up. The hungry look in his eyes causes him to shiver again, it feels as though he was being cornered. “What do you remember?”

“I- uh…” Ghostbur remembers Schlatt entering the house, them talking, then… “Oh! You were reminding me that we were dating then, oh-” his blush darkens upon mentioning their activities. He notices Schlatt chuckle as his smile grows, turning into a grin as he leans back.

“I’m so glad you remember!”

“I- uh yeah.” If Ghostbur was frank, he didn’t remember anything from them dating. But he does remember his emotions from last night, he remembers the pleasure and happiness he felt. Although he doesn’t remember how he felt at the start the warm emotions cause him to brush it off.

“So what now?”

“Well why don’t you show me around?” Schlatt shuffles off the bed and stands up, stretching and raising a hand to cover his yawn, “things have probably changed while I was away.”

“O-oh yeah! I can show you around!”

“Thanks darling,” Schlatt watches with curved lips as Ghostbur flushes at the name, dusting his skin with a light shade of pink.

“Darling?”

“You used to love that nickname, along with loverboy and princess.” The names get more suggestive, causing his stomach to flutter with many emotions. Maybe this light fuzzy feeling was what Schlatt was talking about when he said he used to love those nicknames.

Ghostbur quickly gets up and walks into the main room of the house, trying to rub the flush from his skin. He always had a habit of getting flustered easily.

Schlatt quickly follows him, a smile still stitched onto his face as he grabs Ghostbur by the wrist. “Why don’t we leave now?”

After that Ghostbur begins to lead him around L’manberg, showing him what’s been changed since his absence. Schlatt seems incredibly interested in the pit underneath the houses, raising multiple questions to Ghostbur as they peer down into the water.

“Do you remember how this got here?” Schlatt dips a toe into the water, recoiling and watching as it fizzes on his skin. Ghostbur is confused by his actions but doesn’t question it, he was sure Schlatt had his own reasons for doing these things.

“I don’t remember but I got told, I- I don’t really want to talk about it. I’ll just forget anyway…” Ghostbur looks away, feeling the sadness coil in his gut. He shoves his hand into his pocket to grab his blue, realising that he didn’t have any.

He immediately panics, if he didn’t have any blue then how would he help- 

He feels a hand grab him by his, pulling him closer to Schlatt. Ghostbur looks up with surprise as he feels lips press against his own. He melts into the kiss, closing his eyes and solely focusing on the warmth around him. After a few more moments Schlatt pulls away and grabs Ghostbur by the chin, a soft gesture to point his gaze towards him.

“Schlatt?”

“You looked sad, thought I’d help.” Schlatt flashes a toothy grin, before abruptly standing up and pulling Ghostbur up with him. “Now-”

“Ghostbur? What are you- Schlatt?!” He hears a startled gasp and turns around to see Tubbo standing in front of them, hands clasped to his mouth and eyes blown wide open.

“Oh hello Tubbo! It’s good to see you today!” Ghostbur waves and smiles, which quickly falters as he notices the fear in Tubbo’s eyes, his happiness quickly turns into concern.

“Tubbo what’s wrong-?”

“Schlatt what are you doing with Ghostbur?!” Tubbo swiftly saunters up to them and grabs Ghostbur by the wrist, trying to pull him away. This just confuses Ghostbur more, he pulls back and stumbles backward, trying to keep his balance.

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t he be here?” Ghostbur stammers out which just makes Tubbo look at him with more ire and confusion.

“Ghostbur you guys were enemies! Why are you acting all buddy-buddy with him?”

“N-no we were dating? Don’t you remember?” Tubbo just gapes at him while Schlatt finally decides to step in, throwing an arm around Ghostbur and pulling him closer.

“Yeah, Tubbo. Silly of you to forget that, but I guess you were always a silly kid.” Schlatt chuckles as his hand digs into the sleeve of Ghostbur’s, effectively holding him in place.

“I didn’t forget it! Ghostbur he’s lying! I swear I never saw you two-”

“Tubbo’s the one lying, don’t you remember how happy we were together last night? He’s just trying to take that away.” Ghostbur looks up at Schlatt, who smiles down at him sadly.

“No, Tubbo’s a good person, he wouldn’t lie about this.”

“Are you saying  _ I’m _ lying?” Schlatt’s smile turns into a frown as his eyebrows furrow, Ghostbur quickly panics and tries to stutter out an apology, not wanting to upset Schlatt even more than he already has.

“Ghos-”

“Tubbo get out of here before I make your life more fucking worse than it already is, maybe come back when you do something right.” Schlatt snaps at Tubbo, who jerks back, tears building in his eyes. Ghostbur knows that look well enough to know that Tubbo was remembering something awful.

Before he can try to make the boy feel better a strong hand pulls him away by the wrist, he tries to get Schlatt to let go but he wasn’t listening, grip tightening to the point of pain.

“S-schlatt? Where are we going?” He doesn’t get given a response until they duck behind a house, out of sight from the town. Ghostbur feels him let go so he rubs his aching wrist, opening his mouth to talk when a sudden force against his throat pushes him against the wall behind him.

Ghostbur’s hands reflexively clasp around the hand at his throat, clawing at it while choking. Pain shoots up into his skull, throbbing against his ears. He tries to speak but his voice doesn’t come out, morphing into whimpers.

“S-sch- stop- please-”

“What the fuck was that Ghostbur? I can’t believe you would believe Tubbo over me.” Schlatt leans in, eyes burning holes into his vision, he tries to look away but the grip tightens. 

Ghostbur is quick to start crying, hot tears pouring down his cheeks as his body violently trembles, “m’sorry, m’ sorry please stoP-” Ghostbur’s voice cracks as he lets out a gurgled shriek, feeling as Schlatt pulls down his collar and sinks his teeth into his shoulder. Pain shoots down his spine, his vision goes blurry from the tears and pain as he feels something trickle down his shoulder.

Ghostbur goes limp, legs hanging in the air as he’s only held up by Schlatt’s hand. He didn’t need the oxygen to survive, but his lungs still burn and his throat still stings. He feels as though he is dying, the pain all merges together into a smudge, pulling him under.

“Do you promise never to doubt me again?” He can hear the sadness in Schlatt’s voice, he quickly nods and sobs, feeling guilt and pain overwhelming him.

“I knew you wouldn’t. You don’t want me to feel sad again, do you?” His hand goes loose and Ghostbur slides to the floor, back against the wall as his body continues shivering.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you! P-please don’t hate me!” He wipes the tears staining his cheeks with his sleeves, unable to stop himself from crying. He feels strong hands pull him into a hug and he instinctively buries his head into the warmth of the other ghost.

A hand strokes his hair, patting him and soothing him down to quiet sobs. Ghostbur feels a thumb wipe at his cheeks, he looks up at Schlatt who returns a warm smile.

“I love you, and I know you love me, right?”

“Y-yes… I love you- I-”

“Shush, there’s no more need to apologise, I’ve already forgiven you.” His voice is soft, causing him to relax against his chest. Ghostbur breathes in deeply, feeling his body go slack.

“You have…?” Ghostbur mumbles out, feeling his chin tremble. 

“Of course, that’s what you do to people you love, you forgive them no matter what they do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make this a short story, it's fun to write and it's good practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Schlatt desires control. Control and  _ power _ . It gave him a sense of purpose in his time alive, but the insatiable desires carried over into his death. Was it a curse? Maybe it was, but the satisfaction of having overpowering someone was definitely worth it. 

Schlatt only remembers a little, he remembers the sharp pain exploding in his chest, then tingling numbness climbing up his limbs as his vision grew darker. Then nothing. He remembers thinking about his life, if he made the right choices, all those stupid dramatic thoughts.

But then everything just snapped back into action, the blackness draped over his eyes peeled away and he woke up on his own grave. Which Schlatt could be thankful for, it might’ve taken him a while to figure out he was a ghost if he hadn’t seen that. But he definitely wasn’t thankful for the rain, the burning on his skin as he quickly dashed for cover. It was at that point he saw Ghostbur.

And then it just got better and better, when he learned that Ghostbur had severe amnesia that continuously took away all the bad memories a new feeling bubbled in his gut. Schlatt still struggles trying to identify what that emotion was, maybe it was excitement? Purpose? Maybe he was just sadistic for feeling that.

His thirst was unquenchable, and he had been presented with such an adorable little plaything. So how could he resist?

Even at this very moment, his mind burns with the desire to hurt the little ghost. His hand still aflame from when he had clasped it around his delicate throat. His skin itches, it itches but he doesn’t mind it, the burning sensation was a reminder of what he could do.

It didn't matter that they were hiding behind a house, or that if Ghostbur grew some common sense and screamed Schlatt would be caught. Because that wouldn't happen, just as he theorized Ghostbur was forgetting all the bad things Schlatt did.

Which meant Schlatt could abuse him all he wanted, and he would still be able to gain Ghostbur’s trust. It was almost too good to be true, and that amount of power opened up many options for Schlatt.

But as he stands above the shivering ghost, he crouches down and pulls Ghostbur into a hug rather than acting on his urges. Immediately switching to loving as he soothes his sobs, eventually his crying dies down and he blinks slowly with hazy eyes.

Schlatt rests his chin on his shoulder, a smirk growing on his face. This would be all Ghostbur would remember, assuming Schlatt had hurt him enough that entire event would fade from his memories.

Which he would fully experiment with later… 

"Ghostbur, why don't you show me around  _ your _ house?" Schlatt offers and pulls away from him, using a thumb to wipe away the last droplets of tears staining his cheeks.

"I- I don't really have a house… I used to live in the sewers but they kicked me out." Ghostbur looks away, a frown plastered on his face. His hair falls and covers his eyes in loose curly locks, but Schlatt notices how his chin just barely trembles. He seems a lot calmer, he had probably begun to forget the incident from earlier. That brings a grin to his face.

"Where do you sleep then?" 

"Oh! I stay with Tommy sometimes but he's not here, he's on vacation."

"'Vacation?" That didn't sound like Tommy, similar to the old Wilbur he was obsessed with this place. There was no doubt in Schlatt's mind that Ghostbur had probably misinterpreted the situation, after all he was quite gullible.

"Yeah, Dream brought us far from here-"

Oh,  _ Dream.  _ Schlatt should've guessed, in fact he shames himself for not thinking of that in the first place. Dream was just as, if not more, of a control freak as Schlatt.

Normally Schlatt wouldn't care, after all he used to be president, he could look down on Dream and not have to deal with any sort of consequence. But now he had died and lost that title, he lacked the power and control he used to throw around so easily. Schlatt already missed the Whitehouse, the people looking to him for instructions, the ability to exile anyone on a whim.

"What about your other brother, uh, Tech-something."

"Oh Technoblade? I was going to visit him last night but the rain interrupted me." Ghostbur mumbles off, eyes suddenly growing distant as he gazes off blankly. Schlatt waves a hand in front of his face, earning a small jerk from the other ghost as he snaps out of his mind. He finds it rather cute how his hair bounces with him, as if gravity couldn't contain it.

"S-sorry! I was just trying to remember something, I don't remember much of our conversation last night…"

Schlatt resists cackling, resorting to a soft chuckle as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind Ghostbur’s ear, "if you forgot it, it wasn't important."

"You think so?" Ghostbur peers up at him with those intoxicatingly innocent brown eyes, wide like a doe's. His cheeks are still red and puffy from the tears, Schlatt wants to make him cry again, to watch him beg for it to stop, for him to stop the pain.

"Yes, I do. Now why don't you show me where Technoblade lives?" Schlatt would like to have a small chat with Ghostbur’s brother, after all he didn't have to know what Schlatt had been doing. He could maybe even pass himself off as an amnesiac just like Ghostbur has, create a new innocent persona to get in people’s heads.

"Sure!" Ghostbur hums and goes to stand up, but Schlatt is swifter. He stands up and holds out a hand for Ghostbur, receiving a faint blush in return. He grabs Schlatt's hand, using his other sleeve to cover his flushing face.

Schlatt would make sure to be extra nice with him.

"You're so cute, y'know?" Schlatt smirks at the blushing mess, unable to stop himself from leaning in and licking the bite wound on his shoulder. Ghostbur yelps from the sensation, eyes darting up to stare at Schlatt in surprise.

"I- uh- I'm not-" Ghostbur shakes his head and gives up trying to stutter his sentence out, instead pulling Schlatt away by the hand.

Schlatt chuckles and trails along him, watching as he's led out of L'manberg and to the docks. He could at least appreciate the work they've put into repairing L'manberg, it looks more organized now.

"We'll take a boat from here, but it won't be a long trip, maybe an hour or so?"

"Might as well share the boat then, shall we?" Schlatt plumps down before Ghostbur can respond, who meekly takes a seat next to him.

The boat rocks around gently, before finally stilling. Schlatt looks over the edge into the dark seemingly never ending depth of the ocean, the surface of the water glistens like stars in a night sky, reflecting the warm sunlight from above. Schlatt almost finds it beautiful, but he was never one for scenery so he tilts his head back and focuses his thoughts back on Ghostbur.

Ghostbur starts rowing in the general direction, letting the tides do most of the effort. Once they are sailing in the correct direction Ghostbur shuffles away from the edge with a sigh, blinking slowly as his eyes lock with Schlatt's. 

"Schlatt we'll be there in-" Ghostbur is interrupted as Schlatt abruptly shoves him against the edge of the boat, wearing a wide grin as he leans in. He couldn’t hold back anymore, now that they were alone he could do whatever he wanted, the trip was the perfect opportunity to play with his memory even more. 

Schlatt can feel his dick twitch at the way Ghostbur starts to squirm underneath him, feeling the same sense of control seep back like an intoxicating drug.

Before Ghostbur can talk Schlatt grabs him by the hair, twisting his body around so his upper body hangs over the edge of the boat. His head hovers just above the water, body tensing as fear pumps throughout his body.

"S-schlatt! What are you doing?" Schlatt uses his free hand to grab Ghostbur’s pants, easily pulling his loose pants down while roughly tugging at his fluffy hair.

"I'm just passing the time, now stay still and take it like a good little whore," Schlatt wastes no time undoing his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He spits on his hand and jerks himself off, trying to prepare himself for Ghostbur, who pathetically squirms under him.

"P-please let me up- you're scaring me!" Ghostbur whimpers, the boat rocking and his face getting dangerously close to the surface of the water. The tears begin to well up in his wide, quivering eyes, dripping into the ocean underneath as his mouth curls into a weak sob.

"I said stay still," Schlatt slaps his ass, earning a pained yelp in response. Having lubed his dick as much as would bother Schlatt begins to shove himself inside Ghostbur.

Ghostbur cries and writhes, he doesn't remember it hurting this badly last time they did this. In fact now that he thinks about it he doesn't even remember how they got in the bed in the first place. Why was Schlatt being so rough? He wasn’t doing this to him before.

Schlatt savours the slur of whimpers and cries that slip from Ghostbur, but his sadistic side wants more. He seeks more control over his pain, so with one push Schlatt plunges his head into the water.

Ghostbur’s gargled screams are drowned out by the hissing of smoke and bubbles. Schlatt feels himself get even harder at the sight, feeling weak legs flailing and kicking his back. 

After a few moments he pulls Ghostbur’s head out of the water, tightening his grip in his hair as he forces his head to turn around. Water droplets sizzle on his skin, which glows a bright cherry red. Ghostbur openly sobs, body trembling as tears stream down his cheeks. He looks many things, he looks scared, in pain,  _ betrayed  _ maybe.

"S-stop…" Schlatt finds it adorable how little his dainty ghost can splutter out. His thrusts get rougher at the sight, trying to get Ghostbur to cry out louder. He feels himself become more possessive, this was  _ his  _ ghost, no one else would ever be able to see him like this unless  _ he  _ wanted it.

Schlatt feels himself getting closer, he lets go of Ghostbur’s hair, wrapping his hands around his arms and pulling Ghostbur’s back against his own chest. The ghost arches his back as Schlatt sinks his teeth back into his shoulder, this time higher up on his neck. He can feel hands push at his hips to try and jerk away but Schlatt is stronger.

As he feels himself getting closer to climax Schlatt gives one last forceful thrust, burying himself as deep inside Ghostbur as he can.

By the time he's done he drops the barely moving ghost, taking in how frail his body is shuddering on the wood underneath them.

"Good boy," Schlatt then leans down and caresses his cheek, feeling as Ghostbur whimpers and leans into the touch, "you're such a good boy for me, right?"

Ghostbur shakes his head, eyes unfocused and hazy. "W-why did you hurt me…? It h-hurts!" 

Schlatt smiles and plants a kiss on his forehead, "I never hurt you, you must be misremembering."

He looks up with a confused frown, "n-no you… you just…"

"I love you, Ghostbur." Schlatt scowls when he looks away, burying his head into his arms. Schlatt grabs Ghostbur by the hair and pulls him up, gaining a loud yelp in response.

"Tell me how much you love me, go on!"

Ghostbur doesn't stop shaking, "I-I love you!"

He feels a sense of pride, letting go and hugging Ghostbur. After a few moments he feels him hesitantly hug back, arms wrapping around his waist. Schlatt sighs into his shoulder, breath tickling Ghostbur’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sadistic side might be enjoying writing this too much...

**Author's Note:**

> idk if I'll make another chapter, i might i just wanted to write this idea i had.


End file.
